Madeline Mink
Madeline is a Player of the Alpha Trial Round. Appearance Personality Madeline brings about a rather well-mannered demeanor and constantly proves her knowledge in various tactics, strategies, and formulas in a battlefield. A trouble mind cannot function in times of hardships. Madeline manages to keep a clear and calm mind in the face of trouble. Panicking and surrendering to a bandit or thief never got her anywhere, it has only left her a dozen trinkets poorer Being an only child with nothing to do on her free time, Madeline has learned to take on even the scariest aspects of her life. She sees enemies as no more than an obstacle and remains headstrong. Madeline, an adult with nothing much to do on her free time has grown used to flirting with men and women for her own entertainment and pleasure. Madeline tends to become a little too sarcastic with her words. Sometimes, instead of taking matters seriously, she attempts to act this way in an attempt to bring upon some light-hearted banter She does so mostly for her own amusement, seeing the reactions and faces of those she talks to always brightens her day. Due to her naturally stylish fashion sense, confidence, and lively behavior, Madeline can often be the center of attention (sometimes in a negative way). Ever since she was a child, Maddy always boasted about herself and her belongings. Unfortunately this can cause her to become prone to nearby thieves who may have overheard her. She also prioritizes herself, which is the reason why she prefers to travel alone, its one less person to care about. Especially when it comes to relationships, Madeline can bounce from one person to the next once she grows bored of her current partner. She also changes her mind too quickly that she can often send mixed signals regarding her opinion on something. One second she can be supportive of something and against it the next. Maddy can be quite shallow, especially towards strangers and the people she dislikes. However, she only acts this way when she holds a small grudge against someone. She doesn't mean to be blunt or apathetic, she just prefers not to fake her attitude since she views it as tiresome and pointless. Abilities *'Shapeshift:' Madeline can turn into her peryton form, although its a much larger target, she can use this body as a way to carry all of her belongings. She can also escape at a much faster pace on foot for she does not have to worry about the direction of the wind when flying in her human form (although she can also fly as a peryton if need be). *'Wallflower:' A strong, defensive structure built out of thick roots, vines, branches. This ability can be used to create a temporary living space, usually as small as a tent, but it can also be used as a protective barrier at the price of Madeline's energy. The thicker and taller the wall is, the more energy it takes up, if she becomes too weak to hold the structure, the wall crumbles into a pile of twigs and dried vines. *'Gentle Touch:' This ability can be used to heal wounds ranging from small cuts to open wounds. Bone injuries are excluded. Strengths & Weaknesses *'Strengths:' Keen sense of hearing, peryton form allows for increased running speed, Can hide at night or in dark places very easily due to her black coat as a peryton, Quick reflexes *'Weaknesses:' Weak to rain, limits the ability to fly at certain heights, Unable to swim unless in peryton form, Peryton form leaves her as a large and obvious target, Unable to fly in tight, compressed spaces Trivia * She likes to wear a wide variety of armor and clothing, she rarely wears the same armor two days in a row. * During the winter season, her wings become puffier than normal. * She tends to criticize people's fashion sense. * When in a relationship, Madeline loves randomly nuzzling her partner, much like a bird does. * She spreads her wings when threatened. * She gets easily startled. Likes & Dislikes *'Likes:' Cute clothes, Chocolate biscuits, Hot chocolate, Scarves, Birds, Shiny things *'Dislikes:' People pulling her feathers, Being proven wrong, Strawberries, Being ignored, Bugs, Rain References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters